


My Home

by intricatehaste



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricatehaste/pseuds/intricatehaste
Summary: Two broken souls crossed paths
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Ymir woke up feeling numb, she could only open her eyes but she can't move her body. She studies her surrounding trying to sense if there's any danger.

She's trying to remember what the hell happened to her after..

Then the door opened, and a girl carrying a tray with food entered. She looked like she was only nineteen years old. Her petite figure makes it hard for Ymir to guess her age.

'I'm Historia. ' The girl said, 'How are you feeling? I found you last night in the mud, judging from your state right now, you're probably traumatized. '

Ymir said nothing, her mouth felt dry and her lips would probably start bleeding the moment she'd talk. She was only eyeing the soup the girl was carrying.

'It's okay if you don't want to talk. But you should eat, I made this soup for you. I'll go get some clean clothes for you, I'll be back in a while. '

Ymir tried to sit up slowly, wincing in pain in the process. She was glad that at least she could already move a little. So that if her situation calls for it she can flee with no problem.

Trust is not in her mind right now after what happened to her last night. She should just probably thank this beautiful stranger who saved her life and get going, though she doesn't feel like a survivor at all.

Beautiful.

Yeah she is beautiful. Ymir thought. Still, a stranger.

Wait, what was her name again? Did she say it? Was it Historia? Odd name. Does she live alone? And how old is she anyway? Ymir was suddenly curious.

Just then the girl entered the room holding the clothes for Ymir.

'Here you can put these on, they're clean. ' She said smiling at Ymir.

Ymir noticed that the clothes are of a man.

'You live with someone else here? ' Ymir asked with a hoarse voice.

'Used to. ' Was all her reply and Ymir had the feeling that she wanted her to stop asking further.

Ymir ate like it was her first ever meal not even minding the pain from swallowing hard.

Either because of what happened last night or this girl is a really good cook, she didn't know.

When she was done eating. The girl tended her scars and bruises. Ymir took all of her dirty clothes off and the girl cleaned her body with a wet towel.

On a different scenario Ymir would probably be embarrassed as hell being butt naked in front of a stranger. But given her state she needed this. She needed someone willing to take care of her.

She's not even sure why this stranger is taking really good care of her it's not like she can repay her.

Oddly enough in the girl's presence there is no shame or anything, only comfort.

The girl then washed her hair and after drying her off, she dressed her up already.

She should be feeling happy and grateful for being treated this way but all her chest feels is empty. Still she wanted to thank this stranger for her kindness but can't seem to get the words out.

The silence was killing Ymir.

She hesitantly spoke. 'Historia? ' Not sure if she got the name right.

'Yes? ' Historia answered, smiling.

'Thank you, and sorry you had to take me here, and take care of me. Sorry for the trouble. ' She spoke like she was reading them off a paper, suddenly she was feeling conscious talking to Historia.

'What's your name? '

'Ymir. '

'Nice name. Well Ymir don't worry about anything. For now just get some rest. '


	2. Chapter 2

Her body needed rest but her mind can't stay still. Everything that happened was a lot to take in. She wanted to cry, she wanted to shout at the top of her lungs, but she can't. 

Instead she lays there on the bed unmoving, staring at the ceiling thinking of ways to end her life.. 

A knife was stabbed to her back, then her stomach, she was fighting back but he was stronger, much stronger. Then another stab to her chest, then another one, and another one.. 

Ymir's cries were muffled, no voice was coming out of her mouth, her entire body felt limp. She was trying to open her eyes, she knew this was only a dream. 

Suddenly, two hands were pulling her and forced her to wake up. When she woke up she was choking on her own tears. 

Historia hugged her tightly. 'Ssh I'm here Ymir, you're alright. I'm here, you're okay. '

Ymir was still gasping for air her chest wanted to explode.

'Fuck! What the fuck!? ' She was crying loudly now.

Historia hugged her even tighter, as if she was afraid Ymir would disappear if she let go. 

She let Ymir cry for as long as she needed. She only listened. 

When Ymir was finally calm, Historia released her from her arms and wiped the tears from her face. She didn't mind Ymir being a mess.

She left for a while then came back with a glass of water 'Here Ymir you need this. '

'Sorry ' Ymir said quietly.

'What? '

'Sorry for coming here and disturbing your peaceful life. '

'Don't say sorry. Don't ever say that again! You're not the one who should be sorry!' Historia was almost shouting, 'I'll never regret bringing you here and helping you. I will be with you until you get through this. '

For a moment Historia looked like she wanted to cry

'And quiet doesn't always mean peaceful. '

Ymir said nothing. It was her first time to really hear her talk and she couldn't help but feel affection for this girl, this beautiful stranger girl. 

All of her desires about leaving immediately are now gone.

'Can I ask you something? '

'Yes. ' Historia said hesitantly.

'How old are you? '

Historia sighed with relief. 'I'm turning 29 next month, you '

'You're older? ' Doubt evident in her tone.

Historia laughed. A real one. 'I know I look sixteen. I can't do anything about it though. '

'Well we're not that far apart, I just turned 22. Yesterday was my.. '

Historia noticed Ymir's face went pale.

'I see. Are you hungry? ' Historia asked, cutting through Ymir's thoughts. 'You slept a lot today it's already evening, which is a good thing because your body needs absolute rest. '

Ymir only nodded. She didn't feel like talking again. 

She actually ate a lot, Historia made some scrambled eggs and a hot chocolate for her, after that Historia assisted her in the bathroom which she found extremely embarrassing.

'Can I take a walk outside tomorrow? If it's not too much trouble for you. '

'Is it safe for you? I mean.. '

'I guess, we're far from town right? Those guys live there so.. '

Ymir looked like she wanted to slap herself.

Historia acted indifferent to the spilled information, and Ymir appreciates her for not prying. Suddenly she thought that Historia, is also not one to take up questions.

Ymir slept again. No matter how many hours she slept priorly her body still ached to rest. 

She dreamt of Historia and their embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight was peeking through the window of the room when she woke up, it was hitting her face. She missed the warmth outside.

She tried standing up, after how many tries, her dead meat legs finally let her up. She walked slowly, her body felt strange walking again with no one helping her. When she opened the door she saw Historia sleeping on the couch in the small living room with an empty coffee mug on a small table at her side. 

Huh. So there's only one room. Fuck. She thought.

'You didn't have to do this. ' She whispered annoyed. She doesn't like feeling like a burden to anyone. She has always been strong and independent her whole life. 

She stared at Historia's sleeping face. She looked tired. Still, breathtakingly beautiful but tired.

'Now I feel bad. ' Ymir said while looking at her lips.

Ymir made her way to the kitchen. She knows how to cook, she used to cook for herself back on her College dorm everyday, she was always alone. And she wanted to impress Historia a little. 

Historia woke up to the smell of fried rice and omelette, some bacon, and coffee. She followed the smell to the kitchen and saw Ymir preparing their food. 

'Good morning beautiful soul. '

'Uh.. Good morning. ' Laughs. 'What's happening? '

'I'm giving you a day off. I won't be a burden for a whole day, I'll help you do work around the house. '  
'Just don't make me carry heavy stuff I think my back is still broken. ' She added jokingly. 

'Ymir.. you know you're not a burden. Plus I like having someone around here. I like having you around here. '

They haven't had breakfast yet but Ymir's insides already felt full, of butterflies. 

'So are you gonna take me out for a walk after? ' She tries to hide her excitement in case Historia refuses. 

'I can't exactly deny you when you're this enthusiastic. ' Historia said laughing. Apparently she was obvious.

Truth is, Historia was also looking forward to this. Since Ymir asked her. It's been a while since she felt excited about something. It's been a while since she actually felt something. 

After they ate, which was rather quick because both were too eager to go out. They got dressed then finally headed out. Historia took her to the park. 

'Ugh I feel like my body will split into half any moment. '

Ymir was irritated, her injuries are still aching badly and every step she takes feels hell. Though it was bearable because Historia is with her.

They sat under a nearby tree and drank the water they brought. 

'Ymir.. ' Historia started. 'Do you want to talk about what happened to you? No pressure if you don't want to. '

The weather was sunny, Ymir felt good breathing in and filling her lungs with fresh air again.

Ymir sighed. 'I don't know where to start. '


	4. Chapter 4

Historia was looking intently at Ymir. She was trying to read her subtle movements and facial expressions. She understands, she knows how hard it is to talk about the things that make you wish you were dead..

Ymir felt like throwing up just remembering her nightmare, just remembering those men's faces.. She was still trying to find the words to say when Historia suddenly held her hand and sighed. 

'Look I'm sorry. It's okay. You don't have to tell me the things that you want to forget. Maybe you'll tell me your story when your ready or maybe not, either way I won't mind. ' Historia assured her.

'I'm sorry.. '

'Ymir, I told you you shouldn't be sorry to anyone. '

'Uh okay, um sorry? ' She said laughing while Historia rolled her eyes playfully. 

Ymir didn't want the conversation to end. 'Don't you get lonely not living with your family? Has it been that way for long? '

'Yeah.. '

Ymir wanted to ask her more. She wanted to know about her life, her family, if she ever had someone in her life before or is she still waiting for someone? Lucky "someone" she thinks to herself. Was she married before? Considering her age and the clothes she let Ymir borrow. What are the things she's passionate about? What makes her sad? Her goals and achievements? She wanted to learn everything about Historia. 

But there's something about Historia. Something about the way she responds to her questions.. Like she's afraid of what Ymir might want to know about her. It's like something is hidden underneath her perfect face and deep crystal blue eyes. Which Ymir noticed, looked empty.

'What are you thinking? ' Historia asked her curiously. 

Ymir cleared her throat, which made it burn slightly. 'Damn even my insides are broken. Uh nothing important. Are you bored? Do you want to go back already? '

'No. I don't even feel like standing up. I'm so comfortable, we should do this regularly. What do you say? ' She was smiling from ear to ear that Ymir actually got dazzled.

'Sure, whatever my landlady wants. '

There was a different twinkle in Historia's eyes when Ymir said that.

A butterfly out of nowhere landed on Historia's knee. She touched its yellow wings softly. The scene looked like one of those expensive paintings you see on art galleries.

My God she is so beautiful. Ymir thought to herself, all she could do was stare and admire what she was seeing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia's job is an online English tutor to Korean students. The pay is good (I know bc my friend is one). In case you're all wondering where she gets money for expenses.

Days went by as Ymir and Historia grew closer. It's been three weeks since Historia asked her to stay with her for the mean time as she doesn't really have anywhere else to go. Their sleeping places got exchanged due to Ymir insisting that she's fine on the couch, although she is having trouble sleeping every night because she can't stretch her long legs and her almost healed bruises stings when cramped.

It's all okay, she can manage. As long as Historia is with her she's all good. Historia makes her forget her worries, it's like they have their own little world inside Historia's house, they barely even go out, and if they did they would only go to the park where they went last time and Historia was the one to go out and buy things they need, she knows the place better. They were both contented just being with each other all day. They don't even discuss her situation anymore, they only talk about things that make them happy which was good except they were only living a lie.

Ymir was aware of it, how fake everything feels. But she doesn't care. All that matters is Historia.

Ymir was falling in love, hard. 

'What do you want for dinner tonight? ' Historia asked her while checking for food on the fridge. 

Just you. Ymir quickly erased the thought in her mind.

'Whatever you'll make. I love your cooking anyways. '

'I really want to make pasta but I'm short of ingredients. I've been craving for it since yesterday. ' She pouted.

Ymir who is now able to walk properly had an idea.

'Why don't I go out and buy it for you? I'll be right back just wait for me here. ' She quickly stood up and put on a jacket so Historia can't refuse.

'I guess.. Are you sure you'll be okay? '

'Yes ma'am ' Playfully gesturing a salute to Historia. 

'You'll be back immediately.. Right Ymir? ' She was trying not to look concerned.

'Hey, what's wrong? Of course. Where else am I gonna go? ' Ymir went closer, she was looking intensely at her eyes. Seeing her face up close, those lips looked really inviting.. 

'Okay ' Historia pulled away. 'It's just that you make me worry all the time. '

'I'll be fine. I promise I'll be back. '

Walking alone in the streets at night can really be nerve-racking especially if there are no street lights to help you see the way. Ymir was feeling cold, there are no stars in the sky it looks like it might rain tonight. Just like that night.. 

No.

Don't even think about it Ymir. She was walking faster now, she was close to the convenience store. When she got there she quickly grabbed the ingredients needed and a flashlight then headed to the counter. The guy in front of her at the line was arguing with the female cashier.

'Look I told you I'll just pay you back later. Just give me these now and there won't be a problem. ' He was leaning at the counter and talking with a menacing voice.

'Sir I can't let you take these ' the cashier said referring to the five cans of beers, two packs of cigarettes, and a chocolate bar he was carrying 'without paying. I don't want to lose my job please. ' The cashier nervously said.

'Do you know who I work for? You see this? ' He showed her his wrist, Ymir got a glimpse of it. It was a tattoo, a small skull with snake tongue coming out of its mouth. 'Do you wanna lose your life? '

Suddenly the manager of the store went on the counter and asked the cashier to excuse herself. 'Sir please, we don't want any trouble with your boss. You can take what you want here but please leave without harming anyone. ' The man then patted the head of the manager 'Good kid ' He said smiling widely baring his filthy teeth. 

What a dick, Ymir thought. She was standing like a stone not knowing what to do. What if she got in the middle of this. She promised Historia she'll be fine. Ugh what the hell, who is this asshole anyway? 

'Yo. It's your turn I'm done. ' The man said looking straight at her. Suddenly something hit Ymir.

It couldn't be.. 

Ymir hurriedly put her items on the counter, she was trying not to look his way as she could feel his eyes on her. 

Please don't recognize me. Please don't.. Please..

Then she heard his footsteps walk away. She didn't realize she was holding her breath, she exhaled loudly.

'Thank God. '


	6. Chapter 6

Historia sat quietly in the sofa trying to watch tv waiting for Ymir, she should've just gone out with her.. The anxiety is killing her.

It's been an hour, where the hell is she? 

It's raining lightly now as Ymir is walking back home. She's using the flashlight that she bought from the store. Though the rain and the dark didn't bother her now anymore, her mind is completely somewhere else.

'So they're here.. Why the hell are they here? ' It means this isn't the last time she'll come across one of them.. God forbid she comes across all of them. She felt her chest tighten. 

Ymir suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was standing in front of a vacant lot, she didn't notice this earlier because there was no light. The place felt familiar, she's been here before.. Ymir shivered, the rain was getting heavier now.

'Is this.. ' Her head felt heavy, she was getting vivid flashbacks of that night. She wanted to get out of there right away she wanted to run as fast as she can but her feet wouldn't move, like it was stuck.

'Fuck. ' She was feeling dizzy. She was already so drenched in the rain, her knees went weak from the cold. Her vision started to fade. 'Historia.. '

Historia was waiting by the door in case Ymir shows up any moment so she can help her with the food. It was so dark outside she can barely see anything. Her worry level for Ymir probably reached the sky by now. 

'Oh for goodness sake! I'm going after her. ' She put on her jacket and brought a dying flashlight with her, it's all she got.

'Ymir! Ymir! ' Historia was shouting as loud as she can, it was hard to hear anything because of the mad rain. Plus her flashlight was starting to give up, she better hurry up now..

She was on her way to the store when she passed by the vacant lot where she found Ymir before. She suddenly had a bad feeling, her chest was banging loudly she could actually hear it. Then she saw something lying on the mud she instantly knew who it was 'Is that.. Oh my God. Ymir! ' She ran to Ymir and tried to hold her up.

'Historia.. ' Ymir said, unconscious.

'Ymir you're okay.. You're okay.. ' It sounded more like she was convincing herself than Ymir. She carried Ymir with all her might. She's done it before, and she's willing to do it over and over again, for Ymir.

'I won't lose you Ymir. You're all I got. '


	7. Chapter 7

'Ymir, your father and I are going somewhere for a while, just work.. When we come back the three of us can maybe go out for lunch at Concho's? ' Says a tall woman, she had attractive brown eyes and long eyelashes same as Ymir who is half asleep on the couch with the tv on and some leftovers on the floor of the food she made last night.

'Hmm Concho's, sounds good. But the food is gold there. We can just stay in and have ice cream instead, I don't mind. You don't have to spend much for me today. ' Ymir was trying to stay awake while talking to her mother.

'Don't think of the expenses, we haven't seen you for weeks after your graduation when you went to LA with your friends to "have fun". ' She made the air quote. 

'Mom, college stressed the hell out of me, I needed that little get away. Plus I used my own money for that trip from my savings. I'm officially an adult now. ' Ymir said while hugging her teddy bear that she had since she was in grade school tightly in her chest.

'Yes I can see that. ' Her mom said laughing. 'You should get up now it's already 8 in the morning. Go have breakfast I made you your favorite pancakes. '

Ymir slowly got up, she didn't really want to yet but the pancakes.. 'Thanks mom love you. '

Just then her dad entered the living room, he was tall as well and had the same dark skin and hair as Ymir. He was quiet a looker. 'Dear, let's go? ' He was looking at his wife like he wanted her to say no.. Ymir chose not to mind it, he was probably just feeling tired to go out.

'Yes.. Let's go. ' Her mom gave her a quick peck on the cheek and her dad held her arm, 'You take care of everything here. We'll come back as soon as we can. ' They exchanged glances again.

'Sure thing. You be careful too, mom, dad. ' Then she went to the kitchen to eat her precious pancakes. She heard them leave.

And that was the last time she saw them. 

Her eyelids felt heavy, she was already awake but she can't seem to move a thing. A hand held her cheek and wiped it.

'You're crying in your sleep.. ' She knows that voice by heart. 

'Historia.. ' She was finally able to open her eyes, it was wet. So she really was crying in her sleep. Pathetic.

'Do you need anything? ' Historia asked, about to stand up from her seat.

'Don't leave me. ' She said quietly almost feeling embarrassed that she did

'Okay.. Ymir, did you dream of that night? ' It's the first time that Historia brought that up again. 'We never.. really talked about what happened to you.. and.. I'm not forcing you to talk, but maybe it's what you need? To let it all out. ' The intensity of Historia's stare could burn.

'I dreamt of my parents. The last time I saw them. ' She said in a whisper.

Historia didn't know what to say. She just held Ymir's hand tightly. 'I'm sorry. ' 'It's okay. I just wish I got to tell them they mean the world to me when I had the time to. ' She said staring at Historia then she intertwined their fingers. They stayed that way until Ymir fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

'Okay that's it for today, I see progress Hee Gun! Tomorrow again. ' Historia cheerfully says to her student. Her last session is now over.. Historia cracked her neck 'Oh that felt good. ' It's already past 1 in the afternoon.

'I should make some soup for Ymir. ' She keeps in mind that Ymir likes it sour. She then went to the kitchen and started cooking. After, she carried the soup and water carefully in a tray to her room when she saw Ymir standing at the door.

'Hey sit down, eat first, you don't have the energy to move around. ' She quickly put the tray down on the table near the sofa and pulled Ymir to sit with her.

Ymir wasn't talking but she obliged. She was starving.

'Um after this do you maybe wanna go out? Let's go watch a movie or something.. Or maybe the park? For some fresh air. ' Historia said while watching Ymir eat. 

Still no reply

'What's wrong Ymir? Talk to me.. '

Ymir took a sip of water and swallowed hard, 'Uhh.. I.. need to tell you something. ' Ymir started.

'Go on. ' She encouraged. Whatever it is she'll listen.

'I.. saw one of them last night. At the convenience store. ' Ymir's face looked pained. She stopped eating.

'Who's them? '

'Those guys who almost killed me. ' She wanted to hit something. She didn't realize her hands were clenched in fists. Historia looked like she was contemplating something, then she suddenly grabbed Ymir's hands..

'Ymir, let's get away from here, you and me. Let's leave this place together. ' Ymir was surprised at how sure Historia looked. In that moment those deep blue eyes weren't empty anymore..

Ymir looked outside through the window, 'You can't leave your home for me.. you don't have to do this for me. I.. don't deserve you. ' She sounded sad, even to her.

Historia sighed, she let go of Ymir's hands. 'You know the truth is I've been wanting leave here for the past 8 years. ' She was looking down at her feet. 'But where would I go? I got no one else.. This house.. never felt like home. ' Ymir turned to look at her, tears began to fall from her eyes. It was the first time Ymir saw her cry. Historia always tries to act happy in front of Ymir and Ymir knows it, she may smile and laugh but her eyes never lie. She looked like an angel in despair. Too beautiful, too pure.

Ymir wanted to save her.

Historia looked like she was going to faint, her lips were trembling. She closed her eyes for a long moment, took a deep breath, then opened them again. 'I'm sorry for my little drama Ymir. ' She said not looking at Ymir. 'I don't know what got to me' She started laughing, wiping her tears.

'What.. ' Ymir was confused. As fuck. One minute she was crying, and now she's laughing. 'What's happening? ' She could only stare dumbly at Historia.

'I was just trying to pull your leg you know. ' Historia said while wiping her tears with her hands, not meeting Ymir's eyes, 'Oh. ' Ymir forced a laugh, knowing all too well it was fake. 'Aww.. you almost fell for it! Adorable. ' Historia looked at her, still no eye contact then laughed again. It was actually convincing. She seemed so happy, Ymir thought it almost looked real. 


	9. Chapter 9

After that incident, Historia distanced herself from Ymir and Ymir noticed, but decided not to say anything about it.

She's not in the position to demand for anything from Historia when she herself can't even simply tell Historia her damn story, she will though.. just not yet..

But the memory of Historia asking for them to run away together still plays on repeat in her head. She didn't refuse her offer because she didn't want to, she would gladly run away with her. It's just that she doesn't want Historia to leave her life behind just for her, she's a nobody. But clearly not in Historia's eyes and knowing that tickles Ymir's insides.

Historia was now cooking their dinner, she's been in the kitchen for four hours now, so much for avoiding me, Ymir thought, she was now at the living room watching tv, or rather, trying to watch.. She still couldn't shake her thoughts on what happened earlier.. Not to mention the butterflies inside her still haven't calmed down.

'Ymir? ' Historia suddenly called her from the kitchen, 'Yes? ' Ymir answered loudly, lowering the volume of the tv until it was barely audible.

'The food's ready! ' Historia shouted. It echoed through the whole house. Then everything went silent in an instant.

It was getting uncomfortable being under the same roof with Ymir. It was so quiet it was almost painful.

Damn. Historia thought. 'Calm down, you're being awkward. ' She quietly said to herself. Her chest was hammering.

Hell she was feeling really awkward. She slapped herself internally for causing a scene. She knew Ymir didn't buy her act. And the anticipation of it being brought up tonight is killing her.

Ymir doesn't need to be dragged into her messy life. She already has a lot on her plate and Historia doesn't want to add any more of Ymir's burdens.

Ymir slowly opened the door, 'Hey.. uh smells good. ' She said while eyeing the food. Historia just smiled, a genuine one.

There was an undeniable awkward silence between them. They were just standing face to face a foot apart from each other. Ymir cleared her throat.

'..uh let's eat? ' She chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood.

Historia only nodded. Ymir pulled her chair for her, and she muttered a soft 'Thank you. '

They ate in silence. The food was really good, Ymir wanted badly to comment on it but Historia didn't look like she wanted to engage in a conversation.

'You want some dessert? ' Ymir still tried.

Historia looked up from her plate, a bit startled. Ymir noticed and she laughed.

'You're too focused on your food. Cute. '

Too focused on avoiding you rather, She thought. Though she can't help the blush starting to reveal because of Ymir's last statement.

'I'm already full actually.. I'll just head to sleep. ' With that she stood up taking her plate to the sink and washed it quickly not even glancing Ymir's way. Then when she was done she looked at Ymir.

'You can always eat dessert by yourself you know ' She spoke in flat tone. The way she said it was as if the idea of Ymir having dessert with her was something repulsive. And that's exactly how it seemed to Ymir.

Okay? Ymir didn't expect this treatment from her.. Where's my warm and caring Historia? Should I break my leg to have that Historia again?

Historia was still looking at Ymir. She knows Ymir wasn't used to her being like that.

'What is it? Seems deep.' Still keeping up the facade in her voice.

'Nothing, I was actually going to suggest ice cream for dessert, since we don't have any in here, I'm asking for permission to go out and buy some. ' Ymir answered in an equally flat tone.

Something flickered in Historia's eyes. Ymir was sure of it.

'No. You're not going anywhere. ' The coldness of her voice was skin-deep. Ymir was starting to get irritated.

'Oh? Am I on house arrest now? Is that how it is? '

But Historia's reply immediately put out her fire. 'Ymir please.. don't go anywhere. Stay here with me. I don't know what I would do if anything happens to you again. '

Damn this woman. She thought. Though she knows in her heart she doesn't really mean it.


	10. Chapter 10

Although still annoyed, what Historia said certainly moved her.

Just what the hell are you doing to me Historia?

Ymir suddenly stood up and exhaled loudly, feeling defeated.

'Okay, I guess I'll just settle for some fruits then. You said you already wanted to sleep right? Go on now. '

Historia was silent for a moment, contemplating.

'Ymir.. ' She didn't want to sound desperate but her voice betrayed her. 'Y-you're not planning on leaving, right? '

Historia sounded so vulnerable that all Ymir wanted to do was pull her in for a crushing hug and assure her that she will stay no matter what.

But all she could do was sigh.

'Look I don't actually have anywhere else to go now do I? ' She said with her brows raised. Ymir softened when she saw the doubt in her eyes.

'I promise I'll still be here when you wake up tomorrow. Go sleep now. '

God I'm so whipped I can't even keep my bitchy act up. Ymir mentally curses herself.

Still, Historia didn't say anything or made a move of acknowledgement whatsoever.

'Historia.. I swear. You think too much. ' Historia then nodded hesitantly. Looking everywhere but Ymir.

'Okay I will be sleeping now Ymir. How about we go out for a walk tomorrow early morning? Maybe the park? ' She was now looking at Ymir but avoiding her eyes.

'I don't think so.. we might run into one of them, or worse all of them. I wouldn't want to put you in danger because of me. ' Historia finally looked up and found Ymir's eyes boring deeply into her own.

'And to be honest I don't think I can.. I mean the next time I'll see them again I might really lose my sanity. ' Now it was Ymir who is avoiding Historia's eyes. 'I am so weak. '

Ymir didn't realize that Historia closed their gap and was taken aback when the latter held her hand tightly. 'Ymir listen to me you are not weak. Trust me, weakness is something I've lived with my entire life and you are anything but it. '

Ymir was dumbfounded. She cleared her throat before speaking.

'So now you're back to being the heartwarming Historia? ' She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

'I-I'm sorry.. ' Ymir wasn't sure but she saw tears forming in the girl's eyes, she was about to speak again but a sudden hug stopped her. They stayed that way for a moment then Historia pulled away and Ymir immediately missed her warmth.

'Goodnight Ymir ' Historia said with a smile, and with that she left Ymir and went to her room.

Well today was definitely one hell of a rollercoaster for Ymir.

Historia couldn't sleep at all. She has been twisting and turning in her bed for hours now but no sleep came. Her mind was wandering to a place she desperately wanted to forget.

"Weakness is something I've lived with my entire life."

When she said those words to Ymir earlier, she hoped the younger didn't look too much into it.

'Ugh why did you even need to say that you idiot.. she will definitely think something is off. '

'Or maybe I'm just overthinking. She won't sense anything just make sure not to cause drama anymore, you're supposed to be helping her not adding the weight of her burdens. '

She sighed dramatically.

She was even prepared to beg for Ymir to stay earlier, she just doesn't want the girl to suffer in the streets, and.. well yeah, the thought of Ymir leaving her.. being alone again in this house..

'At this rate I really won't be getting any sleep. ' She began to close her eyes again and tried to breath evenly. But it seems her brain doesn't want to cooperate.

It drifted off to somewhere else again.

It's been years since Historia let herself get close to someone again. Trust is.. to say it's difficult for her to give is an understatement..

But with Ymir somehow everything feels light. The things that haunted her for years is barely on her mind ever since her unexpected guest has arrived. Ymir coming to her life felt.. it felt right..

Despite the circumstance of how it happened.

It feels like fate brought them together.

Historia immediately shrugged her thoughts. I should really stop now. This isn't good and you know it. The last time you fell for a person..

It ruined you.

Her chest felt heavy as series of unwanted memories came rushing back to her.

She forced her eyes shut, and a tear fell from her eye. Damn it why now? I've been feeling okay for a while now.

Damn it think of something else.

Ymir.

The only thing that keeps her demons away.. is no one else but the girl sleeping outside on her couch. She kept thinking of that fact and as expected her worries faded.

She's here.. with me.. she said she's not leaving me, and.. I trust her.

And with that she was finally able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone


	11. Chapter 11

Ymir woke up to the faint sound of television. Historia is sitting on the floor with her back on the couch where Ymir's feet was.

She was watching cartoons early in the morning.

Cute. Ymir can't help but admire the woman's side profile. She decided to stay still for a while, she is not sure how to approach the girl right now. Last night was.. eventful.

Not to mention she went to bed or rather the couch, confused as hell.

'Hey Ymir, good morning. ' Historia spoke suddenly breaking Ymir's thoughts, she was still facing the tv.

Of course she would feel my stare. Great. 'Morning.. ' She answered in only above a whisper.

Historia's icy blue eyes looked directly at Ymir's chocolate brown ones, neither spoke. Somehow the dimness of the room made this intimate, Ymir gulped.

Historia then looked away and stood up, she quietly went to the kitchen, after a minute she came back with food on a tray. Ymir didn't miss the extra chocolate cake, she finds it adorable how Historia can't go a day without sweets.

'Here, let's have some breakfast while watching a movie. '

'Uh o-okay, thanks. ' Damn real smooth Ymir. She changed to a sitting position so Historia can sit as well. And the girl quickly sat beside her.

They ate in silence, both with their eyes glued to the tv.

Ymir decided to break it.

'Historia.. ' 'Hmm? ' the girl was still watching the movie that Ymir barely paid attention to.

'I know I promised you I'm not leaving.. ' Historia's eyes instantly snapped to meet hers.

'You did, Ymir ' She wasn't sure where this conversation is going and judging by Ymir's small hesitant voice she knows she's not going to like this.

'But.. ' 'But? But what Ymir? ' Historia was quick to ask, she was glad she didn't turn on the lights yet because she can feel her eyes begin to wet.

A part of Historia wanted to cover both of her ears and sing la la la la la loudly like a child, but she has to act like the adult that she is and if Ymir already decided to go back to her old life she has to accept it..

'It's just that last night I did some really deep thinking and thought that maybe I should stop running away and face my shit. I don't have any other family aside from my parents, and they're gone now.. I need to be responsible for myself. I'm actually a college graduate so you know, I could maybe go back to our house, a-and find a job, I don't know, I'll start from scratch, but I'll be able to figure it out I know I will, I trust myself. ' She was looking at the floor while saying this.

'I will never forget you Historia. Everything that you did for me. I would never. ' Delivering her killing blow.

So she's really leaving me for good huh, it feels like her stomach did a somersault.

Historia drank her water and swallowed hard, not really knowing what to say..

'When? ' Was the only word she managed to let out, her mind was struggling to form a proper response at the moment.

'Today. ' Ymir turned to look at her.

Historia answered a shaky 'Okay. '

She didn't want to speak more, the tears she had been keeping at bay are already threatening to fall.

Earlier when she woke up, she reminded herself of her determination last night that she won't fall for Ymir. That she would only help the younger through her situation and nothing else.

But the jokes are on her because what she feels for Ymir is crystal clear. And now that she is already leaving her.. all alone again..

She knows she would be worse than before.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week since Ymir left.

Ymir hugged Historia before she finally went out the door but the older didn't reciprocate, she's afraid she would break down if she did. Not letting a single tear fall, she bid Ymir good bye.

'I will never forget you. ' Was Ymir's last words to her.

But you won't come back for me. Historia pitifully thinks to herself before closing the door as Ymir's image fades.

She didn't even look back.

Now that Ymir's gone she feels emptier as ever, the moment Ymir entered her life she instantly filled the void Historia's past caused her. And now that she left, that hole felt even bigger and deeper. Now nothing will keep Historia from her thoughts anymore. Now she's back to her old, miserable, lifeless self.

Ymir sits on the floor at the corner of her living room that she busied herself scrubbing all day. She spent the entire week making sure her place is spotless, she did it day by day, room by room. Now she's all done.

3 weeks worth of dust was really a pain in the ass. But that didn't bother her. In fact she was glad she had something to occupy her mind.

Now she needs a new distraction.

She scans the room and felt satisfied.

'I miss you mom.. dad.. ' Her chest ached remembering how the three of them used to do this before, she started sobbing, tears falling to the floor. She had her head between her legs and she was slightly shaking.

The only thing that could make her feel better every time this happens is Historia.. that girl..

I miss her so much.

'I wonder if she misses me too. Damn it's only been a week but I feel like we've been apart for years. ' She lays down as she thinks of the older woman.

I never thought it was gonna be this hard being away from her. I told her I was going to find myself again but right now I'm just being a mess.

I need to get my shit together first. On top of my list is making those assholes pay, I will do everything in my power to make sure of that.

But Historia..

I want to get back to her as soon as possible. I may be in my house right now but Historia.. Historia is my home.

One day I will. When I am better. I want to earn her. I want to be someone she deserves, which is only the best. I wonder if she is waiting for me.

'Nah why would she? It's not like you guys are in a relationship. ' She said to herself annoyed.

She sighed. She is sure of her feelings for the girl that's why she's doing this. She wants to prove herself worthy of the woman she loves. She's tired of Historia pitying her, she wants Historia to see the old Ymir, the fun Ymir, the carefree Ymir, the capable Ymir, the Ymir before all the shit in her life happened. Historia will definitely like that Ymir. And she will get it back no matter what.

The day she left, she tried so hard to suppress her tears, she barely made it. They were falling non stop from the moment she turned her back on Historia and walked away. A part of her wanted to just turn around and run back to Historia, but that wouldn't solve anything.

She massages her temple, damn this is from crying too much. It's all I ever do. Fuck..

She slowly stood up, and went to the kitchen to start cooking her dinner, she's making fried chickens, it's her favorite thing in the world. After eating she turned the tv on and flipped through some channels but decided that nothing was worth watching and went straight to bed.

That night she had a long dream of Historia.


	13. Chapter 13

I dreamt of her again. I feel like I'm going insane. My body hasn't been functioning well lately. All because of her, I need her here.. I know I sound like a mad woman right now, she's not even mine to begin with. But still, I yearn for her.. Her mere presence lights up my whole being. And now that she's gone everything just went dark.

Historia tried to push Ymir out of her thoughts and got up to make her breakfast, she has her online session today at 10:00 am to 12:00 pm straight so she better make sure her stomach is full so she can focus well. The other day, she decided to skip her meal, and it was hell. Her student didn't learn a single thing because whatever rubbish she spouted then, she can't even remember them now, obviously made no sense at all. Their session ended with both her student and well her as well, disappointed with herself.

'It's all your fault. ' She was absentmindedly stirring her coffee.

'Ugh why did you have to leave!? ' She suddenly screamed, the whole neighborhood probably heard her.

Sighing, 'Great now they must think I went crazy or something. '

Well it isn't really far from truth. Historia right now is anything but sane.

Ymir exhaled a long breath. As soon as she was inside her house she took off her shoes and slumped her body on the couch. It was a very tiring day, tiring yet satisfying. Ymir smiled to herself. She finally has a job. Damn that's big. She would have jumped up and down her couch out of happiness if only she has the energy to do so.

After three days of endless nail biting interviews from different companies, and not being able to eat any meal before an interview because she is afraid she might puke, damn, she finally bagged a slot in a small advertising agency as an editor. It was all worth it.

Overcoming her anxiety was such a big thing for her. 'I'm getting there. ' She thought. Things are going exactly the way she wants them to. She is slowly going back to being the old Ymir, confident, passionate, bright Ymir. And she will. She is very determined to do that.

'I promised you I'll get my life together. I will. And I will get back to you. ' Her eyes were closed as she was speaking and all she could see inside her head was Historia's dazzling smile. The one that reaches her eyes, which only happens once in a blue moon. That smile is forever etched in her mind. And heart.

Her stomach growled as if reminding her that she actually needs food in her system to survive. So she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

She was smiling happily to herself as she was marinating the last two pieces of chicken legs she had left with flour and some spices. As she was cooking, she can't help but imagine how Historia would react when they see each other again.

It will be a positive one, right? I mean for sure she will be happy when she sees me again doing better..

Or

What if she isn't waiting for me at all? What if, she's not even thinking about me for a second? Well she had a life before I came and invaded it with my shit. Damn, what if she is actually happier and relieved now that I'm gone? Ugh I'm being hopeless.

That's why Ymir. You are not showing yourself to her again unless you're worthy okay. You will make sure that when she sees you you're already a better Ymir.

Okay self. It's a done deal.


	14. Chapter 14

The days flew by and before Ymir knew it a month has passed since she first started working in the company. And she's enjoying every second of it. She was busy in her computer on her desk when a loud cheery voice interrupted her.

'Yo Ymir! Let's have steak for lunch! I'm starving, I need meat, lots and lots of meat. ' The girl says dramatically. Ymir didn't even look up from her computer and only continued on what she was doing.

'Hello, you there? ' The girl said, pretending to knock on air.

'Go away Sasha. ' Was all Ymir's reply. Still busy working on her computer. Sasha Braus, human epitome of nuisance.

'Come on man, you're too much. Mikasa told me that you stayed last night again to work over time. '

Ymir sighed. Mikasa Ackerman, a strange and quiet girl, who Sasha claims to be her best friend. Mikasa, like Ymir, often stays to work over time, she says she prefers working at night when it's completely silent, said her mind functions better when no one bothers her and right now, Ymir totally gets it.

Sasha's other "best friend" is Annie Leonhardt. Now that girl is something else. While Mikasa looks like she has DON'T TALK TO ME I WON'T RESPOND tattooed on her forehead, Annie has DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME OR I'LL KILL YOU on hers. It's a big wonder to Ymir how Sasha managed to befriend the girl or why she even wanted to in the first place, because no kidding Ymir finds her scary.

The four of them usually have lunch together at the cafeteria below. Sasha is always the first one to initiate a conversation, otherwise there would be none. From a co-worker's perspective, they're probably a very weird combination, but to Ymir it's perfect. At least she has new people in her life. Ones she can actually call friends. The word made Ymir smile.

'I mean did you even sleep at all? ' Sasha cried, throwing her hands up in the air. Ymir rolled her eyes.

Why is everything so dramatic with this girl?

'For fucks sake, it's not even 11:30 yet. I need to finish this. ' Ymir managed to say through gritted teeth. 'Go have coffee break with Mikasa or Annie. Shoo. '

That's what they told me too. ' Sasha pouted.

'Oh so you went to them first. What am I? Your last resort? '

'No, more like the final boss in a game. Since talking to you three is a major struggle. Mikasa and Annie were levels one and two. '

'Nah. Annie is definitely the final boss. I'm not even half as scary as her. You can like talk to me anytime you want. Just not when I'm busy finishing a project that's already due tomorrow. Now go scram. ' Ymir gestured "go away" with her hand.

'It's you. In case you don't know, you're all mysterious and shit. And you don't look approachable at all. ' She said the last part like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Ymir tried so hard not to roll her eyes again. She is definitely approachable, duh. Friendly is her middle name. The girl got tons of friends in college. Back when she was actually fun. Okay, but she is doing her best to be that Ymir again isn't she? It's not like she's not even trying. It's not really her fault that most of the people here find her intimidating. And hot, unbeknownst to her.

'Sasha, seriously, I need to finish this on time. I'll join you guys for lunch later. For now, go bug someone else, please? '

Sasha exhaled, defeated. 'Okay okay okay ' She started to walk away then stopped to look back. 'You know one would think you have some big debt to settle with some shitty loan shark. If anything, I got your back okay? ' Pointing her hands at Ymir like a gun and making those clicking sounds while winking.

They both laughed. Then Sasha finally left.

Ymir's smile immediately dropped. Her gaze darkened. And the bitter reality set in, clouding her mind.

'Yeah.. ' Ymir's felt her insides do a little flip. She never forgot them. Never. Huffing, she closed the computer and went to the top floor, she saw Sasha entering Mina's cubicle on her way. The top floor is open, the sunlight feels good on her skin, this is where she usually goes for coffee break when she works over time.

It took her a moment to realize she wasn't alone.

'Hey. ' Light blue eyes were staring directly into her brown ones. This made her think of someone else. Someone who goes by the name of Historia.

Oh it's the lone Wolf.

'Hey Annie. '

'You don't usually go here. '

'Huh? '

'I go here everyday for coffee break. I never see you. '

'Oh I go here too, at night. You should also.. I mean it looks better at night. '

Annie only nods at her and lights the cigarette on her lips. Ymir sat at a corner in front of the girl, feeling awkward not really knowing what to do. Ugh why did she have to have company. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts right now.

'Here. ' Annie offers her one.

'Uh I don't smoke.. ' She politely declines, waving her hands.

'Yeah? Well you should. ' Annie snickered. This somehow irritated Ymir.

'Its only a matter of time before you finally explode. '

'What? ' Confused written all over her face.

'I am very observant Ymir. ' She emphasized on the word very. 'You don't fool me like you do those two, or maybe they can see it too. They just don't wanna burst your bubble. '

Annie puffs her smoke and sips her coffee.

'I know something heavy is going on in there. ' She points at Ymir's chest.

Ymir inhales deep. 'You don't know a thing. ' her voice a bit shaky. Right now her emotions are getting overwhelming. This is the first time someone pointed it out to her. Maybe it was all just an illusion after all. She was clearly still a wreck. People notice it as clear as day. She feels anger, too much of it. And she can't help but direct all of it towards the girl sitting across her. Well she's the one who triggered it. Her fault.

Annie suddenly laughed. She was looking at Ymir, amused.

'Are you planning to fight me Ymir? ' Her tone screamed mocking. This only fueled Ymir more.

'You're going to regret it.. ' She added in a low dangerous voice.

Ymir was already on her feet. Annie looked like a child compared to her, of course she can take her down. Ymir didn't care, she was seeing red.

She was only able to take two steps when Annie suddenly got up and kicked her knee. Hard. Then she felt herself being lifted up, does that even make sense? Ymir thought to herself. She was bigger than her, how the hell can this midget do that? She briefly saw the sky then landed her back on the floor. It was a brutal sight. She was glad there was no one else there with them. What an utter embarrassment.

'Up. ' Was all Annie said.

'I don't think I can. For a small fry you sure are a beast. ' Ymir tried moving her body pathetically. She is never challenging Annie to a fight again. Ever.

'Yeah, that's what they used to call me. If you want to release those pent up energy and emotions, come with me tonight. What do you say? '

Ymir was dumbfounded. What? Didn't I just attack her? Well I know I'm the one who ended up possibly having a broken neck but still, how can she be this calm?

Annie laughed again. Yeah laugh at my misery all you want you little button.

'I'm not going to kill you I promise. You didn't even make me feel threatened in the least. ' There goes her mocking tone again. Then she suddenly turned serious and narrowed her eyes to Ymir's.

'Or perhaps you want to be weak all your life? ' Now this statement struck Ymir.

'I will help you. I'll try what I can Ymir. When I'm through with you you'll be strong, not as strong as me, never, but strong. Give me a piece of your mind now will you? '

Ymir sighed as she sat up, sitting Indian style and leaning against the wall. She looked deep in thought for a while.

Annie was losing her patience. 'I said I'm not going to kill you! ' Her loud voice echoed through the entire floor.

'I know, I know, geez calm down. It's not like it's your body that's aching right now. Fine. Uh what exactly are we doing? ' Annie only smirked at her.

Ugh what is it with blondes and pretty blue eyes that always try to help me?


	15. Chapter 15

Sigh. All Ymir seems to have been doing for the past three hours is sigh. How could I be so stupid!? Challenging Annie like that. Annie Leonhardt is one of your friends you big idiot. Even though she was the one who got hurt in the process, still. It was wrong.

She was finally done with her work. All set for tomorrow. When Sasha approached her again,

'Hey you, don't think I'll let it pass that you didn't join us for lunch earlier. ' She really looked like she wasn't happy with Ymir.

'Oh that. ' Well I was busy applying ice on my knee that your best friend possibly dislocated. It actually took her 30 mns to finally stand up properly on her own after her and Annie's little ruckus at the roof top. 'I'll make sure to join you guys tomorrow I swear, I won't be as busy as today so yeah. ' She finished off with a guilty laugh.

'Yes you will. And, food's on you tomorrow. Me and Mikasa agreed on it. So excited. Bye see ya! ' Sasha was about to leave when Ymir stopped her.

'You and Mikasa? Did Annie not join you as well? ' Her voice got smaller as she mentioned the lone wolf's name, like she was afraid to summon her or something.

Sasha tilted her head while looking at Ymir. 'Uh yeah why? ' She looked genuinely curious.

'Oh nothing. Just wondering. ' Another awkward laugh. Great acting Ymir. Really.

'Mmkay. Anyway tomorrow is set. Don't you dare stand us up. '

'Alright, alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow. '

Sasha's face lit up with those words and smiled. Then she left, winking at Ymir.

It was already 7:00 pm, Ymir just finished her dinner, instant noodles and some dumplings. She's now sitting in front of the TV trying to focus on a sitcom.

A light knock was heard from her door.

Ugh who is it? She scratched her head while making her way to open the door when,

'Open up, it's me. ' Annie's voice was low but clear.

Annie looked like she was going for a hike. With a big back pack on. She was only wearing t-shirt, jogger pants, and sneakers. It was Ymir's first time to see Annie not wearing formal clothes and if she is being honest Annie actually looks cool.

'Uh.. how'd you know where I live? ' That seems like a decent question right? Of course I'm not gonna ask her if she's stalking me. I don't want another bruise on any part of my body thank you.

'Sasha. ' Was the latter's only reply. Well she actually gave Sasha her address before because the girl won't stop bugging her for it, so okay.

'Do you want to come in? ' This situation is getting awkward by the minute.

'Yeah, sure. Don't take too long we only have an hour. '

'I'm sorry, an hour for what? ' Annie gave her the "seriously?" look.

'You agreed earlier to come with me tonight right? '

'Oh.. oh. ' Ymir's eyes grew big like she had just remembered that. Well it's true. She wasn't exactly in her right state of mind when she said yes to Annie so. 'Um okay. Just give me 5 minutes. '

She immediately went to her room and quickly changed. She decided to just match her clothes with Annie's.

'Hey Annie where exactly are we going? ' She asked as she buckled her seatbelt on Annie's car.

When they both settled themselves inside the car, Annie turned the radio on, some soft classic song played.

'You'll see, maybe you'll like it maybe you won't. I meant it when I said I wanted to help you and I also wanted to apologise for what happened earlier. '

Annie said while keeping her eyes on the road.

'I should be the one to apologise, I was the one who charged first, I'm sorry. '

Annie almost looked bored when she spoke, 'I was the one who initiated it Ymir, no need to do that with me. I was trying to hit a nerve and I did, and you retaliated that's it. '

She glanced at Ymir, while the latter suddenly found her seatbelt so interesting. She couldn't meet the girl's eyes, right now she'd rather be anywhere else than having this conversation with Annie.

Pulling her focus back on the road she spoke again, this time it was playful.

'I told you, I didn't even feel threatened. ' Ymir fought the urge to roll her eyes, this little fry really is one arrogant fucker.

'Yeah yeah whatever. ' Ymir muttered.

Annie chuckled. Ymir noticed the car slowing, it was too dark outside and she wasn't familiar with this part of the town. They stopped near an alleyway, under an old lamppost, the only source of light you can see in the place.

Just what is this place? She didn't bring me here to kill me right? Why did I even agree to this? This were Ymir's first thoughts when she and Annie stepped out of the car.

'Hey you okay? '

Of course no, look at this place. 'Yes. Where exactly are we? ' Ymir tried to look as calm as she could.

'We're in Sheena, are you ready? ' Annie asks, pointing at the dark and seemingly empty alleyway. 'Let's go. '

You didn't even let me answer you little, Ymir ran out of insults for Annie in her head as her nerves got the best of her. She didn't know anything about this place, also considering her unhealed trauma, it was understandable that she was freaking out. The passage was small, and a faint smell of dried blood linger in the air.

They have been wandering in the dark alleyway for a while now, it seemed endless, her hands were getting sweaty by the minute, and her companion still hasn't spoken a word yet. She cleared her throat.

'You know I would really appreciate it if you tell me where we're going. ' Good, her voice didn't fail her.

'Almost there. ' Here she goes with her quick replies again.

'Just so you know Annie I can't die here, I still have to go back to someone. I need to go back to her. '

Annie who was walking in front of her turned around with a deep sigh, like she has had enough of the walking nervous wreck behind her.

'I told you I'm not going to kill you! If I hear this again I actually might so be quite. I haven't been here for years now, I'm having a hard time spotting the entrance. Some peace of mind would really help. '

Ymir decided to give up and to just shut her trap, she has to be on Annie's good side to make it out of this sketchy place alive. Like she said, she still needs to see Historia.

Don't get her wrong, of course she trusts Annie. She knows the girl is not evil, but that doesn't mean she's harmless, damn Ymir experienced what she's capable of first hand so yeah.

'Oof.. alright found it. '

She didn't notice when the girl stopped pacing around the darkness, Annie gave three stomps on where her left foot stands, making Ymir realize it was actually a small wooden door the girl was stepping on.

'Come on. ' Annie lifts the door up, they were greeted with a long flight of stairs downward. 'Go on, there's a switch somewhere on the left. ' Annie went in after a reluctant Ymir who found the light switch almost immediately. A long hallway was in front of them.

'Well this isn't creepy at all. ' Ymir said, scratching her neck.

After securing the door, Annie looked up at Ymir then nodded.

'Yes, for a first timer, it might be frightening. '

'Yeah tell me all about it. '

As they neared the end of the hallway faint sounds can be heard. Ymir gulped expecting the worse, they were about to enter yet another door but Annie stepped in front of Ymir and took the lead.

'It might be better if the first face they see is a familiar one. '

'Yeah.. ' Ymir agreed. Okay here goes..

Loud cheering welcomed them, Ymir's eyes instantly went to where it was directed. A man, approximately 160 cm tall, inside an octagon cage, with black hair that is trimmed neatly to an undercut and cold gray eyes, was beating up another man twice his size who looks like he's about to pass out any second now. Ymir quickly averted her eyes to Annie.

'What the fuck? '

Annie seemed dense to her angry tone. 'That's Levi. Best fighter we have, try to be on that guy's good side okay. '

'Annie.. ' She's not sure what she wants to say right now, seriously, just why the hell did Annie bring her to this goddamn place?

'That's Erwin, Erwin Smith. ' Even though irritated and uninterested, Ymir still followed the other girl's gaze. It was on a man, tall, handsome, and blonde. Ymir noted his thick eyebrows suits his face well, attractive. His full attention was on the match, his arms crossed on his chest.

'O-kay? What do I do with them? '

Annie sighed, 'He runs this place, He's one of the big shots in this world. '

The sound of the bell got both of their attention, the fight was over and Ymir knew Leo or whatever his name was surely won. The winner stepped out of the cage almost immediately without so much of a glance to the defeated and went to Erwin.

Annie nudged Ymir 'Come let's meet them. '

'What? Why? Can you please tell me what we're doing in this place? ' This time she didn't bother hiding her irritation, but Annie being Annie only rolled her eyes.

'Are we playing 20 questions right now? Look let's just meet them, that's all I'm saying. I will explain everything to you after promise. '

They started to make their way towards the two, Ymir glanced over the loser's side and she could see a man talking to the fighter who can barely open his eyes, the man Ymir assumes is his boss, the veins in his neck looked like they were about to pop out, as if he was ready to thrash the whole place upside down.

'I told you didn't I? I told you not to take that man lightly! I shouldn't have agreed to this, now I'm going home empty handed and it's all your fault you prick! '

She didn't get to hear the rest of it, as they now stood face to face with the two young men. Erwin looked even more manly up close Ymir thinks, and to her surprise so does his companion, to be honest he looked like a really strong, bulky kid to her earlier but now that they're standing this close and all the blood from his opponent was wiped off, not a single scratch or bruise can be seen on his face, he may be lacking on the height department but his looks made up for it, extremely handsome this man is. Ymir wondered how many women he has knocking on his door, lucky dude Ymir adds cheekily.

'Erwin, Levi. ' Annie gave them both a small nod. 'It's been a while. '

'Years. ' Levi said in a rough voice.

Erwin looked shocked from seeing the girl at first, then he quickly recovered and cleared his throat, 'Annie, it's good to see you again. ' he said with a tight smile, like the sudden air between the four of them.

Ymir didn't really want to enter their conversation, well if you call this a conversation, all the words they've spoken so far combined didn't even reach 20, she decided to just awkwardly stand on Annie's side until this is all over, all she wants to do right now is go home and sleep it's been a long day for her.

'I didn't know you still come here. ' The blonde man asked Annie, Ymir didn't miss the accusing tone.

'It's the first time I am here again, I told you I won't enter that cage under the name of anyone else Erwin. '

Hol' up. So she used to be one of his fighters?

At her words the clouds on Erwin's head seemed to have cleared, he arched his pretty eyebrows. 'Oh. I thought she is your new boss. ' He explains, pertaining to Ymir. 'What brings you here then? ' His tone now somewhat gentler. Ymir had to laugh at the idea of being this nugget's boss, that'd be one hell of a job.

'I want in again. ' Annie states. Levi smirks at her, if Erwin was surprised he didn't show it, only a look of excitement and determination on his face.

'Under me of course. ' He says in a sure voice.

'Yes. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep safe everyone!


End file.
